


Love Me Like You Do

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Let Me Be Your Future [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Operation Scars, Post Op!Poe, Romance, Scar Worship, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Poe, Trans Male Poe Dameron, Trans Poe, Trans Poe Dameron, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe loves his body; if only he could get over his scars. Finn has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> _Any and all corrections to this will be accepted with open arms, just please be polite about it. No offence is meant, if any offence is caused, please let me know, and I will apologise and edit._

It was the same routine every morning; the same routine that they had fallen into without even realising, and this morning was no different.  
  
Finn leaned in the doorway to their shared bathroom, and Poe lazily smiled at him, having only just woken up. The ex-Stormtrooper smiled softly and made his way to the bed, crawling up the mattress to lean down and press a soft kiss to Poe’s lips. The pilot immediately wrapped his arms loosely around Finn’s neck, head tilting to deepen the kiss a little.  
  
Their lips moved together, a movement they’d practiced every morning since Finn had come to the Resistance base, and Finn dared to gently nibble on Poe’s bottom lip. The pilot’s lips opened gently. Finn leant back, refusing to let themselves get too far this morning; they both had duties to get around to today; and Poe had training in an hour.  
  
“You need to get up and get ready.”  
  
Poe grunted and let his arms drop from around Finn’s neck, rubbing his face. “I don’t want to get up; I’d much rather spend the day with you.”  
  
“Yeah, well, unfortunately, that’s not going to happen.” Finn sighed a little and ran his hand down Poe’s side, pressing a kiss to his temple. His hand found the pilot’s hip, and his thumb stroked gentle circles into the tanned skin underhand.  
  
“I just wish I could spend some more time with you.”  
  
“I wish too, but,” Finn gently rolled them so that Finn was lying on top of Poe, smiling softly as he littered kisses around his face. Slowly, he started kissing down Poe’s cheeks, loving he soft prickle of his morning stubble before, slowly, the ex-Stormtrooper went lower, down Poe’s neck.  
  
He sucked softly, leaving small red marks that would later blossom into dark rings on the pilot’s neck. Finn’s lips met Poe’s collarbones and the pilot immediately stiffened up.  
  
Finn frowned a little and leant up, pressing another kiss to Poe’s lips. “Relax, you know I’m not judging.”  
  
“I know I just... self-conscious.”  
  
Finn smiled sadly and slowly kissed back down Poe’s body. It killed him that Poe couldn’t quite look at himself in the mirror yet; that the scars on his chest, although they did make him feel better about himself, they made him extremely self-conscious. Despite fading overtime, but Poe knew they would always be able to be seen.  
  
“How about we change that?”  
  
Poe frowned a little, looking down at Finn as his lips pressed against Poe’s neck, teeth nibbling gently underneath his Adam’s Apple before Finn crawled down the bed a little bit.  
  
The pilot settled on the pillow, fists curling in the sheets nervously. He stared at the not-so-high ceiling of their room, licking his lips. A gasp slipped from his lips as he felt Finn’s gentle lip on the harsh, slightly puckered skin of his scars. Poe could feel the difference between Finn’s lips and the scars and he squirmed underneath his lover.  
  
His breath came in harsh gasps and Finn reached up to gently intertwine their fingers, squeezing Poe’s hands.  
  
“You are,” Finn pressed soft kisses all across the white arch on Poe’s pectorial muscle. “Absolutely gorgeous.”  
  
Poe looked down to stare into Finn’s eyes, nothing but love and admiration in them. It made Poe smile weakly back at him and then Finn moved onto the other scar. “These,” Finn took his time sucking around it, pressing kisses to the puckered flesh. “Do not define you. They don’t make you who you are.”  
  
Finn leaned up to press a hard kiss to Poe’s lips. “You would be the man I love with or without these scars, Poe; I love you more than anything else on this planet, on _any_ planet. I love you more than anything in this entire cosmos. I love your scars because they’re a part of you – no, they don’t change you, but they’re still a part of your body, and I love them just like I would any other part of you.”  
  
Tears welled up in Poe’s eyes and he broke out in a smile, taking a sharp breath. Finn nuzzled down Poe’s neck before he lay down, wrapping his arms tightly around Poe.  
  
“I love you, Poe; nothing is ever going to change that.”  
  
They snuggled close, holding each other tightly and Poe sniffed a little bit. “Thank you.”  
  
“Don’t thank me, Poe; you have nothing to thank me for.”  
  
The couple relaxed in each other’s arms, appreciating each other’s company. The morning slowly started filtering by, and Finn interlaced his fingers with Poe’s once more, their hands pressing against the pilot’s stomach.  
  
As the sun rose higher in the sky, they slipped off to sleep, completely forgetting about their duties for the day.


End file.
